Harlequin For A Wedding Gift
by Ngoc Chau
Summary: AU Tomoyo and Kurogane are now married. But here's the thing; they're both virgins. And they're both nervous as hell about their night. But the one thing that'll cure that anxiety are harlequins! Reading really can help you with "anything". Kuro/Tomo


**Ngoc Chau does not own Tsubasa Chronicles...but she daydreams of it. If she did, she would've already put in a lot of moments between Kurogane and Tomoyo. **

**Another lemon!!**

**This one was a request, so I hope that she will enjoy this.**

**This one is for you, gr8azngel!!  
Your own storyline for you!!  
Hope you like it.**

**Sorry if it might be a little OC**

**I'm still taking requests for the KuroTomo fanfics.  
So, to those who suscribe to the community or had put me on author alerts for this, don't be shy to leave a request for what you want to read about or something.**

**Oh, sorry if this fanfic sounds a little confusing.  
Any questions about it and I'll answer back on the review reply. **

**Oh, does anybody know what Mary Sue fanfics are?  
Like, someone said that one of my fanfics was a bit Mary Sue.  
So, does anybody know what it means?**

* * *

They had just gotten married.  
In a temple because Tomoyo's family wanted it to be traditional.  
But they dressed in Western clothing because Kurogane wanted to wear a suit rather than a kimono.

About 4 hours,  
52 minutes,  
32 seconds,  
and 9 milliseconds ago they had said their "I do"'s and kissed to make it official.

After the after party and saying hello to most of the guests who were Tomoyo's family, they were going to go for their first honeymoon night in a hotel close to the temple.  
Kurogane could've swore that throughout the entire ceremony, Sonomi, Tomoyo's mother, was glaring at him and cursing him.

So what if he took her one and only treasure from her, Tomoyo was his and his alone.  
He would allow no one to keep her.

Aside from Sonomi, there was a lot of chaos when Fai drank too much sake and was saying a little too much.

Unlike Kurogane who could drink more than anybody and still stay smooth and sober, Fai was already wasted after a glass or 2.  
The things he said caused more fights in the least amount of time.

To say, by the time Fai was finished speaking, everybody was arguing and fighting.  
Touya was already going after Ashura to convince him to help him gang up on Syaoran,  
Yukito was throwing up,  
Syaoran was already running away in circles,  
and Sakura was in tears over all that was happening.

Sakura's little tears was what stopped everyone and calmed everything down. Mostly it was because Tomoyo couldn't have Sakura cry.  
Tomoyo tried to scream for everyone to stop but her screaming sounded like a siren's singing.

Luckily, Kurogane was there to help her. He grabbed the microphone from the DJ and practically shattered everything in the temple when he roared into the mic, "Quiet!!"

Everyone stopped in freeze-frame.

He ordered them through seething teeth, "Everyone will shut up and sit down in their seats."

They all obeyed and went quickly to their tables to sit down.

"If I see anyone running around or anything funny, I will personally kill them myself."

It was a complete silence. Tomoyo walked up in her long white wedding dress and grabbed the mic to say something, "Please, everyone enjoy the party. But if I see anyone make Sakura-chan cry, I will allow my husband to kill them horribly."

Wasn't sure if that made everything better.

After that ordeal, they were on their way to the hotel.

* * *

They walked up to their suite laughing at what had happened before and after the little fiasco of their wedding party.

Kurogane in his black suit that fitted him so perfectly and made him look more hot than ever.  
Tomoyo in her tight waisted puffy skirt wedding gown which she designed herself, thanks to suggestions from her husband.

He opened the door with one hand while still carrying her bridal style, her hands twirled around his neck and her long skirt flowed down like a mermaid's tail which complimented the long train of her raven hair.  
He stepped in with her, kicking the door close with his foot and hearing the automatic lock click.

He strode over to the bed and gently put her down like he was the knight from on of her books who would set the princess down and kiss her to break the spell.  
He kneeled in front the bed and held her hand, bringing it to his lips and giving her the most electrifying kiss.

She giggled a bit and laid back even more on the pillow. Her hair framed her face and she looked like an angel in white.  
He couldn't believe that she belonged to him.

But the chaos of the in-laws,  
the party,  
Fai...  
it was all over.  
Now there was something else to worry about, their honeymoon night.

Most girls, like Tomoyo, were proud to be virgins until their wedding night.  
But for men, it was a different story.

Kurogane never liked to admit it, but...he was a a virgin.

It was unbelievable that such a desirable and handsome man like him hadn't bedded a woman!  
Well, they had met in high school when she was just a little middle schooler meeting with her father, the high school principal, while he was a senior getting ready to take his university exams.  
They met then and were able to keep in contact but Sonomi had started getting suspicious at what would an 18 year old man want to do with a 13 year old girl and she had Tomoyo go to the US for school.

That really dampered their relationship.  
But soon after, Tomoyo came back to Japan to visit her family and that's when she met Kurogane again. Kurogane was now working for her mother in Piffle as a technician for robotics.  
When they met again that day, they started getting serious and dated for a while.

It was not long after that he proposed to her.  
To sum it up, he had always known and expected that he would be with her. She was always on his mind and thinking about her while 'doing' other women was definitely not good, or decent.  
So the farthest he ever went was topless making out.

Now, on his wedding night, he was nervous.

What if he did something wrong?  
What if she didn't like him making love to her?  
What if she wasn't satisfied with him?  
What if he completely made a fool out of himself?

So many 'what if's' filled his mind.

* * *

Tomoyo's expression turned from content to a sort of worry.

She sat up on the bed and looked deep into his crimson glazed eyes.  
She turned and cupped his face, "Kurogane, do you think I could take a shower?"

He looked at her surprisingly.  
Why did she have to ask for his permission?

He sounded almost unsure of what he was saying next, "Oh, sure."

He stood up and took her hand to help her up off the bed. She walked to the bathroom in the next room and, out of devotion to her, he followed close by.  
But when they reached the doorway, Tomoyo quickly ran in and blocked the doorway that told him, 'You can't go in.'

His eyebrow raised up a bit in confusion.

Tomoyo's lips parted and trembled,  
"Gomen, Kurogane. But I don't want you to see me...without...I just don't want you to see me yet. Can you just wait a few minutes?"

Kurogane was intelligent, he had always been around top of the class or at least 4th. But yet, he couldn't see how nervous she was.  
He nodded and reached his hand to her face.

He cupped her cheek and kissed her lips softly. Almost too innocent to believe, but it still sent shivers through her. Then he kissed her forehead.  
She asked him playfully, "What was that?"

"That was something in attempts for you to hurry up."

She smiled at how bold he thought himself to be around her, how wrong she was.  
Then she closed the door with a gentle click.

She had her ear to the door, to still keep a look on him even though there was a door between them.  
She could his steady steps walking away from the door. Then a long pause, after that she heard a squeak. Almost like springs of a cushin being compressed.  
She figured he must've grabbed a book or a movie to watch and he was sitting on the sofa.

She took a deep silent breath, and slid down with her hair running up against the mahogany door.  
She was so nervous.  
She went to the tub at the back of the large white bathroom and turned on the tap.

Then she went to the huge mirror that was close to the door.

She looked at herself in her wedding dress. The dress showed a basic shape of what her body was like, but at the same time it hid every secret away.  
It showed her breasts that were a good average size but had no cleavage at all.  
She was skinny, smaller than every girl she met around her age.  
Her hair was long and it made her look smaller than she really was.

She was like a grown young woman in a teenage body.  
Good for nearly every man, but not for most who wanted a woman who knew what to do in the bedroom.

She was nervous beyond belief.

She then remembered that she was supposed to be getting ready for a shower. She ran back to the tub and quickly took off her wedding gown.  
She stepped into the water and started to wash off the sweat from wearing a heavy dress in a room filled with people.

As she washed every part of herself, she looked down at the bubbly water. Her hands covered every inch of her womanhood.  
Before the wedding, her friends and cousins had told her about what was expected of the honeymoon night.

It was the night when a husband gave his wife his love and all he had, and when a wife gave her husband her heart and virginity.  
Both spouses had to give something precious to the other, but Tomoyo felt that the wife was at the short end of the stick.

It's not that she didn't mind giving herself and her virginity to Kurogane.

She wanted to, she wanted to give him her virginity,  
her soul,  
her love,  
her heart,  
her body,  
children born from his seed,  
everything that she could.

It was because she was scared.

What if he was repulsed by her body?  
What if she wasn't as good as his other times?  
What if she became ridiculous in front of him while they were making love?

Besides humiliation, she feared the act itself.

Before the wedding, just about after he proposed to her, her friends wanted to help her.  
They thought that since Kurogane was much older than her, he would know a lot about sex, but Tomoyo was so innocent, always studying and helping that she probably wouldn't have had time to even look at the subject.

So they gave her an entire talk about it.

Why this and that happened, where this and that goes, everything was covered.  
In the end, it was harder to say who was more embarrassed, Tomoyo or Sakura herself who gave the idea to give this talk to Tomoyo but had not expected it to be so explicit.

The one thing that rang in her mind was that "when the man would insert his penis into the woman's vagina, the tissue inside would rip."  
That detail caused Tomoyo to shudder as she remembered the science class video her friends suggested for her to watch.

From their own personal details, excluding Sakura of course, they told her the first time hurt immensely. Like someone had cut them from the inside. Aside from that, their boyfriends actually laughed a bit when they saw their bodies.

So there was a lot for her to be scared and nervous of.

She shuddered again, but then she realized that the water was cold.  
Kami, how long was she in the water for?

Tomoyo got out of the bubbly water and grabbed a towel off the towel rack that was nearby. She wrapped it tightly around herself as she stepped out.  
When she got to the cabinet mirror over the sink, she opened it ot find it not only stocked with essentials but a book with a note attached.

The note read;  
_Don't be so nervous, Tomoyo-chan!! We are all supporting you.  
In case you are at a loss as to what to do, this book will help you. _

_P.S It's a harlequin and we bookmarked all the scenes that you should read and learn for your wedding night. _

_Love Aiko,  
Megumi,  
Sachiko,  
Mei Lin,  
Yukito,  
and Sakura _

That was something that helped calm Tomoyo down a bit for her nervousness. She grabbed the book and read the title,

'_Shinobi and Hime; A Forbidden Romance', _

that alone gave her a feeling they read through this book and felt that it fit both her and Kurogane, since her okaa-san always called her a princess and Kurogane was something to be feared, more youkai than shinobi.

From a quick glance, she counted more than 24 bookmarks. Immediately, she started reading as she put on a bath robe that the hotel had provided.

She sat on the carpeted floor and forced herself to take in every detail that the book was talking about. Suddenly, a drip dropped on the white matted carpet in the bathroom.  
She was having a nosebleed, damn, and she needed a box of tissues at all times while she would be reading that.

* * *

Kurogane took the chance to 'study a bit' while his lovely wife was taking a bath.

When he took a reservation on the hotel suite, he had hid a porno book and movie for when his wedding night came, he could see the video and know just what to do with Tomoyo.  
He had put mute on the video and sat back watching it with the obscene book in his hand, flipping for the sex scenes.

So while, he was watching the cantact points and taking into thought on how he could approach the act with Tomoyo, he was reading up on what to do during the love-making.

Already, his face was going red and he was getting a hard on, but he kept it under quiet control.  
What made him realize was that he had reached closet pervert-level was that he was having a nose bleed with a calm look on his face.

He turned off the tv and carried the book with him to the sink, in case she came out and saw what he was doing, to wash his face off.

He was breathing hard to keep from losing control.  
He was just thinking about how beautiful Tomoyo must look in the water. Her long hair clinging to her wet body and tightening every curve.  
Her pale skin shining in the bright lights above. Her face all white and rosy with those eyes that he fell in love with shining moist.

He got harder with every detail he thought of.  
His manhood beckoned for him to charge into the bathroom and take her right there since she was now his. He didn't want to show her his side like that.  
Besides, he finally assumed that she was as nervous as he was.

He clenched his fists to the arms of the sofa and willed himself to just sit there and watch the dirty movie and read the porno book.  
Not so soon after, 45 minutes to be exact, he finished both the book and movie. Then he sat down and thought carefully of how he should proceed with her for about 5 minutes or so.

Unfortunately or fortunately, he got tired and wanted to know what was taking Tomoyo so long.

He sat up, walked to the bathroom hesitently, trying to maintain his self control for when she opened the white door. He tapped the door gently, breathing hard to not just jump her when she opened it.  
"Tomoyo? Are you still taking a bath?"

There was some shuffling from the other side, then the door opened fully to show Tomoyo in a white bath robe and a towel wrapped around her shoulders to let her hair drip dry.  
He gulped silently and held tightly onto her soaked shoulders.  
He was about to make his move on her until she put something like a book in front of his face.

It was so close for him that he couldn't exactly read it, also she whipped it back at her side.  
In a nervous voice, she suggested, "Why don't you take a shower? All of my friends told me that it's good to take a shower after the wedding. It...it'll calm you down from the excitement."

The only excitement was what he was going through from thinking about his wife. "I didn't know you had married friends."

"I don't...but they just...Sigh...take a shower and you'll feel...good."

He breathed out in exasperation, "Are you trying to avoid me or something?"

"No, just...just take a shower and..._I'll be waiting for you." _she said seductively.

He stiffened up and rushed in to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

* * *

Just after a short 10 minute shower, Kurogane stepped out of the room with steam and mist following him.

He scrubbed his head dry with a white fluffy towel as he appoached the bedroom. The bedroom was probably the largest room in the entire suite, but it had a more cozy feel to it than the others.

He came close to the bed, but stopped in his tracks to study the stunning creature in front of him.

She sat on the inside of the bed with the lights above turned on while she read. She didn't appear to be wearing anything under the sheets. Since there was no straps on her shoulder or sleeves on her arms and the edges of the comforter was at midchest and revealed a deep accent of cleavage.  
She seemd to absorbed in the book she was reading to notice him and it was only she saw his presence when he cleared his throat.

She gasped a bit and hid the book under the sheet, having the blanket duck down a bit and show her breasts. She lifted the blanket up, but in no time, Kurogane was already at the bed's side watching her so intently.

"That was quick." she said nervously as she raised the blankets up even higher.

He got to his knees and grabbed her hand to kiss it again, "All I could think about was you."

She breathed out loud, "Do you want to come to bed now?"

Eagerly, he undid the belt for the robe, but before any of him could be exposed, he asked,  
"Should I turn the lights off?"

Tomoyo shifted under the sheets, "It's your choice."

He tied the belt around again and walked to the lights outside. He turned them all off. But when it came to the bedroom, he dimmed them down low enough that nothing could be see unless it wanted or needed to be seen. But there was still enough light to see each others' faces clearly.

He went back to the bed and undid the robe.  
Amazingly, he entered the sheets so swiftly, she didn't even notice or see his body.  
They laid on their backs, stiff, not even touching each other.

They weren't sure how long they wre like that for, but then Kurogane asked,  
"Do you want to do this tonight? We still have a week before we have to go back."

"...I want to make you happy..."

"So, you don't mind?..."

"Of course not. Besides, I want a daughter."

Kurogane faltered for a moment. He hadn't thought of children so soon. He planned on having them in another 2 years or so, not right after the honeymoon, but if Tomoyo was going to do this for him, he would do it for her.  
"A daughter?"

"Hai, with that soft raven black hair of yours...and your crimson eyes."

"We can have a daughter, but I want a son too."

"That's just perfect for me." She sighed a bit and turned on her side to face him.

He looked into those pools of hers and smiled a canine grin.  
"So..can we...now..."

She seemed a bit taken back at how he asked for her approval to go forward, she replied,  
"Yes, but I want to be on top first."

Kurogane was definitely in a state of nervousness. What he read and watched, usually, it was the male on top...or the female down under.  
He didn't know how to react.  
But before he knew it, a word escaped his lips, "Sure."

Then Tomoyo shuffled to get up. The sheets fell to her waist to reveal her upper torso that not even Kurogane had seen when they started dating seriously.  
She was probably the only woman he held back for.

He stared at her,  
her breasts that were average sized but shapely,  
the long slim belly that tempted him to touch,  
the curves that gave her that hourglass figure,  
her long hair to the side that acted as a nightly veil which shined as though they really were the skylines with stars hidden in them.

She looked perfect to him.

She moved the sheets so that they were over the both of them, covering her lower half while acting as a sort of curtain for him.

She was on fours, with her hands on his muscled chest and her legs bent, stretched in the splits to just straddle his waist. She didn't have to look down to notice his reaction at his manhood.  
As she was preparing to ease over him to just get the pain out of the way for both of them, she yelped as she felt him harden right under her touch.  
She didn't anticipate him to be so big and long.

She looked down at him, who was looking staright back at her. He had his hands entangled in her hair and stroking up and down her back so slow, so sensually.  
Thankfully, that action was causing her to release fluid which would make movement so much easier.

She took a deep breath and pushed herself. It felt great, like the hold of lust that she had always felt for him was being filled.  
But she reached a point that it hurt if he went in deeper.

She took another deep breath, trying to ignore the pain as she covered his long dick more. Her walls were tightening around him, her nails clawed at his shoulders like he was her own stress ball, she shuddered and shook crazily as she willed herself to keep going.

Then he spoke out, "Tomoyo. Does it hurt?"

She ignored him, but when she finally reached the base of him, she pulled up. Then blood started rushing out. She looked scared and she sat up off of him.  
Blood was all over them, but not yet reaching the sheets.

Kurogane carefully removed himself, "Tomoyo...did it hurt?"

Tears started running. "Hai, so much."

He sighed and pulled her carefully to him, not to have get hurt anymore and to spill her dark blood.  
"Take a hot bath and when you feel better, come out."  
He picked up the closest thing she could wear, his bath robe.

He pulled it over her and dressed her in it. Then he kissed her softly on the lips. She bounced off and walked slowly to the bathroom, while he sat on the bed, the sheets covering his lower half.  
When she was out of sight and he heard the tap of water turing on, he got out and went to his suitcase.

* * *

Tomoyo didn't want to take another shower, so she just washed up the dried blood that was clinging to her legs and pubic hair.  
When she came out, she saw that Kurogane had turned on the lights for her in a trail.

She smiled, he really is considerate.

She walked to the end of the trail of lights and saw him sitting on the bed just like she had. But he had his strong arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed, his brows were still furrowed in alert and ticking impatience. He was leaning against the headboard.

She wanted to surprise him just as he did for her, but she just took one step closer and already his eyes snapped open to show demon like eyes.  
But it moistened and grew to the gentle view he always did for her.

"That was fast." he stated, copying how she had said that to him.

"I didn't want to take another bath."

He nodded and held out his hand to her, "Come here."

She obeyed and walked to the bed. Slipping the robe over her pale shoulders and having it drop around her legs as she stepped out of it.  
His eyes narrowed even more as he drank in the sight of her.  
She climbed on the bed, sinking in the cushy thing as she came closer to her.

Her long hair trailed behind her as she nuzzled up to him under the sheets. She rubbed up to him under his chin and he scratched at her head like she was a little pet.  
He brought his other hand to her face and opened them to show in his palm 2 little pills.

They looked like cat's eye marbles.  
She asked, "What are those?"

"You okaa-san gave them to me before we left. She told me to give them to you when...when.." he just couldn't fund the words to finish that sentence.

She picked one of them up, "What do they do?"

"They are supposed to numb the tissue below so it won't hurt. But luckily, you'll still feel everything there, just not pain."

"Do I have to take them both?"

"It wears off after a few hours. But just take one for now."

She took both pills out of his hand and swallowed them both, "Too lazy to get up and put them away and I want you too much to stop and take a pill every so often."

He rubbed her arm heartily and asked, "So, do you want to do it now?"

"Hai, but I want to be on top again. I didn't really get a full chance."

"Fine."

He moved their positions so that they were in their previous positionings.

Tomoyo seemed so much more into it, less frightened and more confident.  
She crawled over him, having them meet face-to-face, or really nose-to-nose. She cooed into his face and kissed him passionately.

Then, she sheathed over his long rock hard manhood, her walls closed tighter than ever over him giving almost ultimate pleasure.  
Plus, there was no blood anymore!

His eyes rolled into the back of his head as she rode him. His hands that were stroking her, moved to her hips. She moved slow, having each push move smooth as waves.

Unfortunately, Kurogane didn't really like her tempo.

His large protective hands gripped her little round waist and moved her to match what he wanted. She held a long high note that sounded between a cross of a satisfied moan and a singing voice.  
Oh, how he loved that sound.  
He wanted to hear more of it.

While she lowered herself closer to him as she rocked into him, he pulled her so close to so that her cleavage was molded against the plane of his chest. He buried his head into her neck and sucked at her skin. She groaned and tensed up, only to release again while she still rode him like a horse.

She moaned and panted out, "Oh..oh...oh...oh..._Kurogane." _over and over again as he touched every inch of her lower half.  
Her long fingers raked through his hair as she climbed up his body. He didn't want her to be so lost in the action and end up bumping her head on the head board, so he removed his lips from her neck and shimmied himself down a bit lower.

She had her breasts in his face, arching her back against his taut body as she bucked her hips into his. He gave a throaty groan.  
Almost driven by a demonic lust for her, he bared his fangs, similar in a way to mark her.  
But the more rational loverly side of him, put her feelings in front of his own.

He licked her chest, tasting the salty water that formed on her and her very skin.  
She sighed.  
He wanted to apply what he learned a bit for her.

He nipped her bosem a bit, resulting in a gasp parting from her lips.  
Her hands went behind his head and guided his mouth to her nipple. She told him what she wanted with a longing moan.

He placed his mouth over it and suckled. His tongue twisted around her sensitive tip, erecting it with every wet flick. All the while, she continued to rock herself into him, grinding her hips with his.  
His hands smoothed and grasped her derriere, touching the points that just wanted her to melt right into him.

She arched her back and lifted herself off of him as she climaxed. He came after, seething out a long grunt as he pushed up into her, folowing her body.

They fell back on to the soft feathery bed.

She moved down on him, having her head rest on his hard chest.  
Her hair was all tangled up at the base but still smooth and long at the ends as it was pushed to the edge of the bed. She stroked his chest as she sighed happily.

Kurogane's face was red and looked peaceful.  
Well, not that peaceful, just glazed over like he was in a drugged state.  
Really, he was.  
There he was in the arms of the first woman he loved, naked and just had sex.

He kissed the top of her head and chuckled, "So, where did you learn to do that?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Of course. I'm curious. You _are_ a virgin, aren't you?"

"What is it with men's pride that has to have them be the first to take a woman's virginity?"

"A lot more that can be discussed some other time."

She took a deep breath from a slight exhaustion, "A romantic harlequin novel."

"Really, you got all that from a book?"

"Hai, was it that good?"

"Kami, it was better than good!"

"So, now _I'm _curious. If you claim I'm so good, you should be able to stand up to that level if not more."

"You can see for yourself." A familiar glint from earlier appeared in his eyes again. He grinned a canine smile and licked the tips of his eye-teeth.

She moved her head and bit softly on his skin a bit, resulting in a faint teeth mark in the center of red skin. He sighed heavily as she licked the little dents of teeth marks.

With one arm around her back, he flipped them around so that he was on top.

He rested between her long slender legs as they tangled around him. She tightened her hold on him, trying to impale herself over him, but missing her target.  
He pinned her down with her arms bent at her side.

He rose above her. In that moment with that single light above them, his face darkened with rays behind him. He looked like what she was always looking for in a way, seeing him in that strange view.  
She gulped a bit.  
He smiled that ice-melting smile and went back down to her level.

He had his face at the root of her jar and ear, just kissing and breathing heavy hot whispers. He still had his right hand pinning her other hand at her side, but his other arm encircled around her head to support his weight a bit.

With her free hand, she graced his long strong back. He felt so firm and forceful under her fingertips. She dug her elegant nails into his back, having him growl into her.  
She giggled at how ferocious he sounded.

He thrusted hard into her, she gasped a bit and arched her back to get the full feeling.

Heavy breaths were all that they could hear, that and pulsing heartbeats.  
Fuzzy vision as tears of happiness blurred her view.

She was shaking so much, oh, he really was so...so...great!!  
When he pounded and rubbed up to her in a way that she leaned back to such an extreme degree then he would sink back down onto her.  
Oh, it felt amazing.  
That mere action of movement, how his rough tanned skin scratched and tickled her soft unblemished skin as he moved over her.

Her lids blinked and fluttered like butterfly wings.

He opened his mouth and devoured at her with his canines. That tinge of small pain didn't really bother, mostly it gave her a fantasy that he was a vampire, claiming her with his eye-teeth.  
He growled out a word so close to her ear that it made her wetter, "Delicious."  
He went back to his nibbling and his duty that he was doing earlier in the heat of her neck.

She sung out in high moans, "You're...you're...you're amazing!!"

Quickly, she maneuvered her hand out of his tight grip to join her other hand in touching and exploring every inch of him and his strong backside. With one hand supporting his weight and now a free one, it went to her breast, fondling it with a sort of kneading movement and analysing touch.  
He playfully squeezed her while making a kind of circling motion with his dick inside her clit.

Instead of her giggling, she _actually_ swore...  
_"Baise-moi plus vite!!"  
_...well, in french.

He continued with his thrashing, but raised his head a bit from the burning spot of her neck, "What was that?"

She turned her head to kiss heavily into his ear, "Nothing."

He stopped completely and completely took himself off and out of her.  
She tried to hold tight onto him to keep him down, but in her weakened state of ecstasy and love, her arms slipped like they were noodles.

She trembled from the lack of emotions swirling like fire,  
the departing growing warmth,  
the missed feeling of him inside her,  
and the missing weight of his strong muscular body pressed against hers,  
"It...it was french! Oh, please don't do this now, Kurogane!"

His eyes looked serious, but there was a smirk on his face, "I never knew you could speak french."

"I can...but we can talk about that tomorrow! Just...just-"  
She stopped speaking when his fingers graced her belly.

He was touching her so lightly that it tickled where his index finger softly dragged over skin. "What does it mean?"

"It means...means..." She arched her back into him and tried to tighten her grip on him for him to continue. But he held over her rigid, basking in teasing her so much,

"Just answer me and we'll pick right up."

If possible, her face became even more redder,  
"The translation is...is..."

"Yesss." he whispered out as he came slowly down on her and graced her flawless skin with his eyeteeth.

She continued breathlessly, "Fuck me faster." She used most of her strength to pull him down and he complied.

He mumbled into her skin that sounded almost silly, "Oh, I anticipated that you were a screamer, but never a cusser."

"No more talking..." she panted out, "Just...just make love to me."  
It sounded like she was pleading him to do more.

Certainly the details in the book Kurogane read was going to come in handy more now than he thought.  
"Whatever you wish, hime-sama."

Tomoyo giggled a bit, laughing at the coincidence at one of the lines the shinobi said to the Hime while they were in the act which was forbidden to the both of them because of lineage.

He crashed into her, tearing her up. She screamed in ecstasy and time to his thrusts.  
She tried to hold onto her sanity to keep herself from falling under his spell,

the feeling of his hips grinding against hers.  
The sweet things he hushed into her ear.  
The soft kisses he showered her collar with.  
The red fire in his eyes as he gazed upon her amesthyst ones.

But it was no use, she fell victim to his wonderful and enticing touches. Her shiny pink lips parted open slightly as she tilted her head back as her way of submission. He smiled warmly to see her look so beautiful like that.  
She messed up his hair, running and twisting her fingers in those long stringy locks that made him look so cool and dangerous.

He held her even closer to him, till they were but a tangle of arms and legs. He captured her mouth openly in a steamy kiss. She muffled back a scream and raised her head up to return the kiss as well as contribute to it.  
They ceased the kiss as they came to a climax.

She buried herself into his chest and clawed at his back when she hit the edge. He shuddered and breathed out loud, panting her name while shielding her in some way.  
They fell back comfortably on the bed.

Tomoyo moved up so that her back was to the head on the bed, the pillow cushioning her back. Kurogane rested awake with his head on her breasts, his arms around her waist.  
Like he would die if he let go.

Her long hair veiled down, like a scene from a picture of a celestial maiden. Her eyes were moist and half-closed. She petted Kurogane so tenderly, so lovingly.  
He sighed contently to her gentle touch.

He nuzzled into her. Tomoyo removed one of her hands from his head and stroked his cheek.  
He interlocked his fingers with hers and asked quietly, "So, how was that?"

She chuckled and smiled a small smile, "Better than I thought. Where did you learn to do that?"

"Same as you."

"Harlequins?"

"That and maybe a video or 2."

"My, what a naughty boy."

"I can show you more if you want." he grinned his signature canine grin as he looked up at her.

"We can do more tomorrow. Now...now, I just want to relax and bask in my time with you."

"Hm."

"Kurogane."

"Hai, Tomoyo?"

"I love you."

"...I love you, too."

They smiled and stayed with each other till they fell asleep and until the phone that would ring the next day to ask about their day. Most likely Fai would be the one to call to just annoy Kurogane.  
Which was why they loved and appreciated their cuddling time.

* * *

**So, how was it?**

**Please review and leave a request for what kind of fanfic you want to read next. **

**Also, tell me if you want a lemon,  
a lime scene,  
a fluffy theme,  
or something innocent. **

**Last thing, now for anyone who writes Tsubasa fanfics, you should tell what is the character pairing because we have reached the amount of fanfics that qualifies to be sorted at the home of it. **

**Ja Ne**


End file.
